Life Goes On
by Tina Dragon Aries
Summary: Series of songfics that are connected. Mostly Ginny and Draco, with a little bit of jealous Harry and other relationships too. Sort of inspired by the Broadway Play "Movin Out"
1. A Total Eclipse of the Heart

Songfic, D/G pairing, R, "A Total Eclipse of the Heart," by Bonnie Tyler

**Every now and I then I get a little bit lonely and you never come around. Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears. Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by. Every now and then I get a little bit terrified when I see the look in your eyes.**

She stood on the bridge over the smaller portion of the lake, where it narrowed out into a stream or a creek. Rain was pouring relentlessly earthward. Her cloak clung to her, saturated with the clear droplets and her strawberry blonde hair was turned auburn with the excess water. He should have been there, hours ago. She'd stood there for who knew how long. It had been a long time since she'd given up on him coming, but the rain camouflaged her tears so easily, it seemed a shame to waste the opportunity. She gazed at the ripples that had consumed the usual glassy surface of the lake. Its turmoil was a mirror of her soul. The green of the mountains beyond the Forbidden Forest beckoned to her, called to her; just like everything else that was out of reach; green like his eyes. Years of her life were wasted; wasted on waiting for something . . . someone that was not destined to be hers. 

**Every now and then I fall apart**

Suddenly anger rose up inside of her. At first it seemed to be a quenchable flame on the edge of a match, but after bare seconds it escalated into an inferno that devoured her soul. It gave her energy beyond anything she ever felt before. It gave birth to a hatred that was beyond all others and nursed a passion to feed that hatred forever.

**Once upon a time, I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.**

There was a light running toward her. The bluish-white light of a lumos spell. She knew who it was. It wasn't the person who should have met her on that bridge. It was someone who she hated almost as much as she now hated the boy who did not come. 

Before she had any idea what was happening, Ginny was running, full tilt in the opposite direction towards the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly, she wasn't afraid of anything. She didn't want anything, she didn't need anything, not even her next breath. She was beyond it all.

The person ran after her, calling her name, not Ginny, but Virginia, telling her to wait. She didn't WANT to wait, so why should she? Especially why would she wait for HIM? It took minimal effort to tune him out, to forget about him. She lived for the moment, her next breath was for her mad dash through the forests. 

She continued running, her cloak billowing out behind her, her thin shoes soaked through. Rain pelted her face, but she barely felt it. The wind blew her hair back. She kept running, not caring about anything. The world seemed to fade around her, leaving her in an encompassing darkness.

He ran after her, struggling to keep up with her. He could barely see her through the sheets of rain that felt like they were drowning him. She ran around the lake, flying over boulders and ditches like they were nothing. It was almost as if she were a bird, skimming over the ground, taunting him: a land-bound creature.

She ran without thinking about where she was going. The ground seemed missing beneath her feet. The sensation of leaves or branches or something like that slapping against her face and arms vaguely registered in her mind. Grass turned to leaves and she thought that maybe she was in the forest. Before long however, the grass returned, but this time it was soft and manicured. She had completely forgotten her pursuer.

He increased his pace as she ran into the Forbidden Forest. Was she crazy? Who knew what was in there? And at this time at night? His worries were cut short when the forest opened out into the Quidditch Pitch. His breath was coming in gasps, how could she run so fast for so long? He pushed some of the white-blonde hair out of his eyes. She couldn't leave his sight, he had to follow her. 

She ran, wild and free, a creature of the rain and of the night. Through the gardens. The scent of roses accosted her. Beautiful roses, blooming in the dark of night, their red petals giving off an unearthly glow, despite the rain. She paused in her flight just to admire them. Her fingertips traced the petal of the grandest bloom. They were soft and seemed to be of silk. She went to pluck the bloom, her fingers slowly closing around the stem. She closed them on it and quickly drew away in pain. It had pricked her. Blood dripped from her fingertip. She stared at it. The blood was red and shimmered iridescently. The small wound closed up and healed nearly immediately and the blood was washed away by the rain that was still falling. 

"Virginia!"

She whirled her head towards the voice and then ran in the opposite direction. Into the castle was her only escape. This time he was right behind her. She mustn't get caught.

He had watched her, captivated by her beauty mingling with that of the roses. Her face had a contemplative look that made her look like a goddess. She gently touched the petals of the flower and he wished he could be the flower; wished she would caress his skin so lovingly. He'd seen her get pricked by the rose and watched her eyes suddenly widen as she looked at her slender finger. He had to get to her, to make sure she wouldn't do anything. The fool! Didn't he realize how much power, beauty, grace, oh the list went on, all of the virtues she held? He called her name and raced after her into the castle.

The stone of the castle clicked under her shoes. A path of puddles followed her. Hallways, corridors, rooms and stairwells flew by her. Portraits called out to her, asking her why she was running, compelling her to stop. She continued to run until she got to the end of the hallway. There was a stairway heading up to her right and one heading down to her left. She heard heavy footsteps in the hall behind and headed left. 

He ran behind her in the halls, gaining with each step, though she was still so far in front of him. He saw her pause and then head to the dungeons. He knew those dungeons like the back of his hand. If he could catch her anywhere, it would be there.  

She ran down the stairs and took a right. Her echoing footsteps gave away her direction to her pursuer. Her path zigzagged through the cold, moss covered dungeon. He was still right behind her. She took staircases down and then stair cases up. No matter what she did, he still gained. He knew that soon she would have to make a mistake, soon he would catch her. 

He was right. She went down a stairwell and at the bottom there was a solid stone wall. A sleeping portrait hung on the wall to the left of the stairs. She banged her fists on the wall and cried out in frustration. Her pursuer's footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs. She held her breath and whirled around, back to the wall, hoping he'd go on, praying he'd missed her outburst. Instead, he slowly stepped down the stairs until he could see her, then halted.

"Virginia, why were you running?" he asked calmly, looking at the figure before him.

She was drenched. The green dress was like a second skin and the emerald cloak left a puddle at her feet. Her breasts heaved up and down with her breath. The thin material made her nipples quite visible. He could see every curve of her body. Her hair tumbled down in messy waves, falling in her brandy eyes. They stared coldly at him, boring holes in him with their calculating stare. Her lips were red and her cheeks glowing with a blush. She looked like a heavenly creature, a cornered, fallen angel.

"I hate you," she announced.

"I know," he replied, stepping down two steps. 

"I hope you DIE!" she spat.

"I know." He went down two more.

"I think you're the scum of the earth."

"I know." Two again.

"I hope you'll rot in hell."

"I know." He was so close to her. She moved her hands to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and kissed her. After resisting the intense gesture, she gave in. His lips were so soft and inviting; his tongue, so careful; his silver eyes absolutely begging for her. She couldn't help but fall again. His poison was so sweet. Maybe even sweeter than the sugar of the boy who betrayed her. This boy, the one kissing her, this boy intoxicated her senses. He was a danger; a danger to himself and a danger to those he grew close to. But suddenly, Virginia craved that danger. She craved his touch. Just this once she would give in. Just this once would she let her hidden emotions take advantage of her. She would let her knees grow weak; let him caress her soul; let him heal her wounds.

"I want you," she whispered.

"I want you, too."

"I need you."

"I need you, too."

She nearly sobbed, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He picked her up and the portrait opened. She didn't even think to ask him where they were going, only that suddenly her body was filled with emotions she'd felt only once before, emotions that now flowed through her veins, quieting all her pain, all her stress, all the screaming of her anger. It was a drug and she knew she would soon be addicted. Her only comfort in this was that her addiction seemed to be already addicted to her. 

**Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be. Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy that wanted me the way that I am. Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you. Every now and then I know there's nothing any better, no there's nothing I wouldn't do.**

Every nerve in her body was alive with fire and felt everything; his hands on her skin, his strong arms holding her, the silk sheets on the bed, the softness of he mattress. The kisses grew feverish and heated. They grew deeper and more searching. Her hands were in the silver blonde hair, wet and messy from running through the rain. She frantically searched for the clasp to his robes, desperate to get it off just he began the quest for the zipper to her dress as the cloak was already discarded on the stone floor.

**Every now and then I fall apart.**

She worked the black robes off his body and threw the wet garment somewhere across the room. His shirt was white and button down, her fingers trembled as she unfastened them. It clung to his skin, almost as white. He'd started stripping the dress from her soaking frame. The shirt was off and his pants were being removed just as quickly and before they knew it they were both in their underwear. His tongue traced warm circles on her body and her back arced towards him. Her breath came in deep gasps, sometimes cries of lust while his growled as it passed through his throat. They both needed this from the bottom of their souls. 

**And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever. If you'll only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever. We'd only be making it right, because we'd never be bold. Together we can take it to the end of the night. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time. I don't know what to do; I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start. Forever's gonna start tonight.**

He hovered above her, in position to enter her. Their frenzy of passion suddenly came to a halt. True, desire still remained in their locked gaze, but its cloud was pushed to the background, attributed to a side effect. Instead, their eyes glowed with the warmth of a significantly deeper, more meaningful emotion. Their lips briefly connected in a soft kiss as he slowly and gently entered her, treating her like a fragile treasure that he hoped to cradle in his arms forever. 

And it broke her heart. If he had been any different; if his love-making had been playful, forceful, wild, kinky, savage, anything but gentle and compassionate, she could have ascribed it to him being Draco-like. But it WAS gentle and it WAS compassionate and his silver eyes were all she could see in the dark and they were filled with love and there was no doubt about it. The only thing she could do was acknowledge that he loved her and she loved him and that was all there was and ever would be.

Every stroke was almost tortuously slow, but steady. His lips and hers met only in chaste kisses that expressed more than a ravishing tongue twister ever could. They both knew as they approached the best feeling that they'd ever experienced yet, that they were in way over their heads, but they also knew that they suddenly didn't care. 

In his early years it had been do exactly what you're told and that was that. As he had gotten older and older and more and more independent, he had refused to obey his father more and more. Now he saw no reason to maintain any of the contracts Lucius had made with Parkinson's father. There was no way he would spend the rest of his life with any woman other than the one with him at that moment. Everything he had been taught about Weasleys and Muggle-lovers flew out the window. He loved this girl, this woman and that was all.

All her life, she had been told Malfoys just meant trouble. In certain cases it was true. There were all those awful things Lucius had done to her and her father and to Dumbledore; there were all those years of Draco picking fun at Ron and his friends. She knew people weren't their parents and that people could change. Since when did she listen to ANYTHING her family said? What did they know anyway? They were the ones to encourage her to pursue Harry. All that counted was how she felt and that was something she was sure of for once. She was in love.

Love was the only thing on their minds as inarticulate cries emerged from their lips and they surrendered their minds, hearts, bodies and souls to each other.

**Once upon a time there was light in my life. Now there's only love in the dark. There's nothing I can do; it's a total eclipse of the heart.**


	2. Think Twice

Songfic, D/G pairing, R, "Think Twice" by Eve 6

**When all is said and done and dead does he love you the way that I do? Breathing in lightning, tonight's for fighting. I feel the hurt so physical   
  
**

She didn't show. She always showed; all cognac eyes and scarlet curls. His Virginia. He'd taken the chance, fallen in love with her tragic beauty, the agony in her eyes that lingered after the painful blow from the boy-who-had-lived. 

He looked into his mirror. His fine, platinum blonde hair was loose and longish. He entertained tying it back before deciding it wouldn't look so dramatic. He wore black slacks and a silken black shirt under his cloak of midnight. The darkness contrasted so well with his pale, flawless skin, making him almost like death himself and it was death he wished to deal. 

He left the room, wandless, knowing exactly where she would be. He needed no wand, he had his rage and his fists. He knew who she was with. But he couldn't understand why she chose that insensitive prick over him time and time again.

Deep inside, he knew why. She was Virginia Weasley. Her temper flared and burned away her saintly heart to reveal the beautiful devil in her soul. She was her most beautiful when she was enraged. Still, she was for the most part angelic, forgiving to the greatest extent. Of all people he would know. How many times had she given him forgiveness? 

**  
Think twice before you touch my girl; come around I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl; come around come around no more. Think twice before you touch my girl; come around I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl; come around no more.  
  
**

**She spreads her love. She burns me up. I can't let go. I can't get out. I've said enough, enough by now. I can't let go. I can't get out.  
  
**

It seemed as though he could never expect her to devote all of her love to him. The corridors of cold stone raced by him. She would burn the other boy just as much as she'd burned him. But that prat, that heinous, condescending, noble, bastard was trying to take her from him, only because he could. He didn't care anything about his Virginia. 

He would pay.

**  
Wait till the day you finally see, I've been here waiting patiently; crossing my fingers and my T's. You're crying on my shoulder begging please  
  
**

Yet, how could she? After everything he'd done for her, all the nights he held her while she cried. After that first night, he'd waited and waited and waited. She would come, she would sleep next to him in her flannel pajama bottoms and burgundy tank top. He would kiss her forehead and he would love her. He would LOVE her. For everything she was and everything she wasn't. For her being a pureblood who didn't despise Muggles, for not being the child of a Death Eater, for being everything good and beautiful he'd ever known. He loved to entertain the notion that love burned in her brandy eyes. 

**  
 Think twice before you touch my girl; come around I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl; come around come around no more. Think twice before you touch my girl; come around I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl; come around no more.  
  
**

**She spreads her love. She burns me up. I can't let go. I can't get out. I've said enough, enough by now. I can't let go. I can't get out.  
  
What is it you really want? I'm tired of asking. You come wasted.  
  
**

It would come time for her to decide. What did she want? Did she want him with his blind devotion to her? He would always take care of her, make sure she had whatever she would ask for. Or would she choose the other? He USED her. Couldn't she see? But of course she could see! She knew; she knew it every night. The other would never be truly hers, not the way he had given himself to her. The other wanted her because she was there, because she appeared to have moved on and THEN he wanted her when she seemed unattainable. 

His silver eyes gazed upward. The portrait of Morgan LeFay smiled sadly down at him. The damn paintings pitied him! He glared at the magnificent sorceress and snarled the password. He slammed it open . . . and though he knew, from the bottom of his heart he knew, he still couldn't believe it.

"Virginia . . ." it was a whisper, a dying ember falling from his lips.

They were entangled in the sheets, his Virginia and that boy. His left arm was wrapped around Virginia's beautiful body, right hand cupping her breast. Her hand was upon his cheek, the other upon his chest. Their legs were tangled together. He was an accomplished smile, dancing green eyes and mussed black hair. Viriginia pushed him away, her long, fiery hair cascading over her body, providing a beautiful contrast with her milky white skin, bare for all to see. Her beautiful, cinnamon eyes pleaded with him to understand.

"Draco . . . Draco . . . I . . ."

He shook his head.

  
The other one laughed, "Not used to getting the short end of the stick, eh Malfoy?"

He whirled on heel, the black cloak whipping behind him. He heard a slap resonated in the room. He wanted to hurt the other one. His hands ached with the need to punch his nose, break the glasses maybe. He wanted to inflict cuts and bruises all over the toned body. He wanted to remove that right hand and shove it right up his arse. But he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Virginia. He'd already said it. She would have everything she asked for. If it was the other one she wanted, she would have him, whole and unmarred, expect for that horrid little scar. 

**  
When I showed up and he was there, I tried my best to grin and bear and took the stairs, but didn't stop at the hall and as we speak I'm going down.  
  
**

But even as he rounded the corner, he heard her voice in a shrill shriek, screaming at Potter. Him and his clothes thrown out into the hallway. 

He went down the hall to the stairs and down the stairs to the stone corridor that led to the Great Hall. Then he waited. 

He was a prefect and not worried. Even if he wasn't a prefect, thoughts of Filch, McGonagall and Granger would have never even crossed through his mind. Just one thing. Harry FUCKING PERFECT Potter had hurt his Virginia.

He waited, a shadow among darkness. A storm raged outside the windows; lightning occasionally illuminated the foyer. Over the thunder and the howling wind he heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps, but too quick to be Filch or Snape.

Lightning flashed.

He jumped.

They rolled down the stairs. He landed on top of the black-haired boy, pinning him to the ground. His fists made contact with his body: his arms, his chest. He was pushed off and they both struggled to their feet. Potter lunged, he side stepped him. He turned around. Draco's fist landed squarely in the center of his face. Thunder crashed as the glasses shattered and blood spurted all over the gray stone floor. He swung his fist up, snapping Potter's head back, dropping him to the floor, glasses falling feet from his face. He did not get up.

Lightning illuminated the foyer. He stood, white hair in his face, making no move to brush it away. His eyes flickered gray beneath his brows. The right hand was still fisted at his side, blood smeared on it. The other boy was sprawled across the floor, blood seeping from his nose. He was breathing. 

Virginia rounded the corner at that moment and knew instantly. Her brandy eyes widened at the scene. Full lips slightly parted in shock.

He turned and did not say a word. He walked up the stairs and past her.

She looked towards the body on the floor, but she, too turned and followed the white-haired boy, hoping and knowing that he would take her back.

**  
Cause she spread her love and burned me up. I can't let go. I can't get out. I've said enough, enough by now. I can't let go. I can't get out.  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl; come around I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl; come around come around no more. Think twice before you touch my girl; come around I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl; come around no more.**


	3. One Day I'll Fly Away

Ginny on life; "One Day I'll Fly Away" Moulin Rouge

**I follow the night; can't stand the light. When will I begin to live again?  
  
**

She stood at the large open space in the owlery through which all the birds flew out and in. Moonlight shone down her from a crescent moon as stars sprinkled the nearly black back drop of the late night sky. Her white skin was translucent in its light and she seemed ethereal.

What kind of life was this?

She was fortunate, to be sure. Her family loved her, perhaps to the point of suffocation. She had friends whom she spent her time with, played Quidditch with, did her work with. Yet none of them knew.

That wasn't her life. Happy bubbly, Ginny Weasley. 

She was fortunate, to be touched by love; to be filled by its very essence. 

This was her life.

She loved a Deatheater's son. No one else would understand. Not another person in the world could bear witness to the fire that raced through her veins everytime his silver eyes fell on her. Who could explain to the world the fluttering of heart, the knotting of her stomach, the drying of her mouth, the heat that warmed her body whenever he was around. Nobody would understand that she loved him because he saw down to her soul and loved her still. 

A sigh spilled from her lips. It created a thin cloud of steam in the bitingly cold night air. 

The night and the darkness were their friends. They quietly crept through cold corridors to meet and fulfill their desires. No one could ever know. They would never accept it. 

**  
One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me?  
  
**

They were a Romeo and Juliet, destined to die for their love. She laughed, a harsh sound in the silence. What could he do for her? Give her pain, pain and more pain with trying to keep their love alive. The way things were, he couldn't give her a house or a family. His father would never let him. He'd be disowned. Draco would blame her forever. Lucius Malfoy was volatile, unpredictable. Who knows what he would do? Or what he was capable of. If he found out, the next day she could be lying dead in front of her beloved. Perhaps they'd be lying dead together. 

Her brother would hate her. He was Ron's mortal enemy. Ron would never forgive her. And her parents? They would be so disappointed, their little Ginny marrying the son of the man who almost killed her. Her friends would look upon her with betrayed eyes if she ever told them she loved a Slytherin. Colin and Hermione wouldn't say a word, but she could hear their screams, feel the torturous whispers of "Mudblood." Poor Neville and the constant insults at his competence. The implied ineptitude of his parents. No, they could never accept it. She loved the enemy.

Why? There was nothing to love about him. For granted, he was gorgeous, an angel amongst mortals. But still, he was cold, he was proud, he was cruel. He was a disgusting person. And still . . . love had bound their hearts. She prayed that it would release hers before the end.

**  
Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?  
  
**

And still she could hope. He could forsake his father and his inheritance. He could become a good man. He would marry her and love her to the end of their days and they would have children and live in a nice little house and everyday he would go off to work at the Ministry and kiss their children good bye and save a special kiss for his wife. 

Or perhaps they would run away. Wasn't America the land of the free? Maybe Australia and its wildness. Or even some island, Bermuda, Barbados. They could even leave the wizarding world altogether. Sail away to Bermuda, open a Tiki Bar and serve Margaritas and Strawberry Daiquiris to the tourists and raise children in a carefree setting where they could play football, that Muggle sport Dean was always going on about and swim in the clear blues water amongst tropical fish and coral everyday.

She snorted. The fairytales had ended long ago.

Yet, they still tried. Tried for what? The school year would end in a couple of months and then what? He would leave. Maybe forget about her. Probably forget about her. He would go on and become a Death Eater, like his father and one day he would inherit the family fortune and marry some rich Death Eater bint, possibly Pansy Parkinson. A pang contracted her heart to lose him to another woman. Jealousy was bitter. He would sit in his mansion with his trophy wife and their perfect, blonde haired, silver eyed children drinking fine wine out of golden goblets with innocent Muggles and half-bloods in their basement dungeons starving and dying of thirst. 

And what of her? Spend her last year at Hogwarts, graduate with honors. She would join the Order, become an Auror or a healer, something useful with okay pay. Fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. One day, when the war was over, she'd marry some mediocre guy and become an overweight, simple housewitch with too many children like her mother . . . 

And spend the rest of life loving Draco Malfoy, whom she would never have.

They had each other for a couple of months and for what? To torture themselves? 

**  
One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?  
  
**

There were other possibilities. She could leave. Run away. Leave it all behind her. Leave Ron, her parents, the war, her friends, Voldemort, Harry  . . . and Draco. Another pang. 

No, she couldn't leave Draco. Not now. Maybe not ever. She backed up from the opening a few steps. Tears trailing down her cheeks. She moon smiled sadly down on her.

She was doomed. He was doomed. They were doomed. 

Two hands, gentle and pale, pulled her towards a warmth that smelled of gentle cologne.

"Virginia," he breathed. The word as music to her. He turned her around and saw her tears. He also saw her eyes. The question did not need to be asked. It was evident what was troubling her. Sometimes it woke him in the middle of the night and plagued his thoughts for hours, never giving him an answer. He did the only thing he could do and enveloped her in his arms, not bothering to hide the tear streaking down his porcelain cheek.

They cried for hopeless dreams.

**  
One day I'll fly away, fly fly away.**


End file.
